After MockingJay, Becoming a Clan Cat (Buttercup)
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: I was going to live the rest of my life with my housefolk named Prim. That's when I lerned that she had died to bring peace to the ones she loved. That's when I decied to become a cat of the wild. This is my story about becoming a warrior.
1. Prologe

Claws slashed at each other as two clans thought a terrible battle. BirdClan were trying to defend there home from the dangerous BoneClan.

Blood splatered among the ground as cats from both sides fell to the ground, but the battle was never ending with more warriors from BoneClan came into view.

"Shadestar, we can't fight them forever, we must give up the battle before it's lost" said the brown tom as he helped his leader fight a large black tom.

Shadestar sighed and then spoke. "You really do care about your clan, if this is what we must do, then we shall leave" said Shadestar as he told his clan to retreat.

"Leave me Brownwhisker, I shall deal with this now" said Shadestar as he flicked his tail to his deputy.

"Shadestar, It's not your turn to die yet, you still have a clan to take care of" Brownwhisker protested and then Shadestar spoke again.

"It's time the clan had a new leader, get out of here now" Shadestar shouted at Brownwhisker and he ran from the old camp.

Taking one good last look at Shadestar and then ran into the shadows of the forest.

Shadestar was left with the warriors of BoneClan as they got closer to him, ready to end his life.

"Wait, he's mine for the taking" the warrior's turned there head to the leader of BoneClan, Bloodstar.

"Well, look who we have here, the leader of BirdClan" growled Bloodstar walking over to Shadestar.

Bloodstar, a dark gray she-cat that always smelled of blood. I knew it was her because of the great reek of blood from her.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" asked Bloodstar as she unleashed her claws.

Shadestar was ready for this as Bloodstar's claws sunk into his chest. Blood began to flow from the wound as he dropped to the ground, dead.

* * *

From father away, Brownwhisker already knew that his leader was dead. He also knew that his clan would need a new leader soon, before BoneClan decided to attack them again.

He and his clan set up their new camp and then Brownwhsiker called a clan meeting with those who survived the battle with BoneClan.

"Cats of my clan, I know many of you are still full of grief for Shadestar, but all of us needs to move on" I started as I looked down at my clan mates that had barly had anything for moons.

"Since it's almost Moon-high, I shall name a new dutpty to take my place when I go recive my warrior name". "If Shadestar is watching as right now, Honeyleaf shall be the new deupty of BirdClan" I said as a bright orange and brown she-cat came before me.

"I'll make sure I will sevre my clan until my days are done" he noded as the cats of my clans called his name to StarClan.

When the meeting was over, Honeyleaf came over to me and spoke. "Have you decied when your'e going to get your leader name" he asked as I turned around to answer him.

"I shall go tomorrow at Sun-High, remeber to wake me up when it is" I said as lied my worned out body and then falled asleep.

I then saw a dim light as I got up again, I'm I in StarClan's tertoiry? Before I could ask myself anymore, a well musled dark gray tom then walked up to me.

I then ran to him and then huged him as I weeped into his fur. "Oh Shadestar, I'm so sorry you had to die" I cried in grief as he gently storked my fur and then pulled away.

"Don't worry yourself, I was to old anyone" he said sofly as I stoped crying and then looked at him.

He was no longer bloodly or scared, but he shined like a star in the midnight sky. "There is something I must share with you" he said as he flicked his tail for me to follow.

We ran though StarClan's Forest just like we would when he was still living, but he never was out of breath like I was.

Finally we stoped and then I spoke to him again. "Now could you please tell me what you have to say?" I asked kindly as I tried carthing my breath.

He then noded and then we both sat down as he began to speck what he had to say to me.

"Blood is about to flow out of many cats unless a cat that has a pelt of gold and eyes the color of a buttercup. Peace shall come to both clans with the help of this cat that is guided by the power of StarClan that lies withend him" Shadestar finshend as he and Brownwhisker stood up.

"But who is this cat that will help both clans?" asked Brownwhisker as Shadestar began to fade.

"You shall know, when he comes..." he said as he deapared into nothing at all.

* * *

**I would like to give thanks to Tansyheart for helping me with this fan fiction and I hope everyone else well injoy the first part of this fan fiction until Chapter one is finshend. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter one- The Love Returns

Buttercup felt the cold breeze of winter on his fur as his eyes looked before the forest as he also thought to himself.

So many things had happen to me, so where else is there for me? Life was hard living with my housefolk, barely anything for me to eat.

But why I stayed was not for the food, but the warm love of the young housefolk. She cared for me, loved me, even healed me when I got a cold or had a battle with other cats.

She was always helpful, she loved me even if I did look ugly. I thought that we would always be together until the end of my life, I was wrong.

One day, the housefolk that I disliked bough home the her limp body. I tried to make her wake up from her state, but then I knew that she was dead.

Now I spend most of my days watching everything that moved from bellow the fence post. I soon decided to go inside, for the sun was going down.

I jumped off the fence post and then landed of the soft grass. I soon made my way into my housefolk's home as the sun went down behind the trees.

I walked over to my soft bed and lied my head onto to it. I wished I was still in the old house, I thought as I soon falled asleep.

* * *

"Buttercup" I heard my name as my eyes tried to open again. Was that the other housefolk calling my name?

When I had opened my eyes at last, it wasn't the housefolk. But instead it was beautiful black she-cat. "Who are you?" I asked as she flicked her tail and then spoke.

"My name is Stormfeather, I died protecting my clan" she mewed softly as her eyes shined like the stars at night.

I backed away slowly and then narrowed my eyes and I spoke. Wait..., aren't you dead already?" I asked, making sure that she was not going to attack me.

"Buttercup, you don't have to worry about me, I promise I won't hurt you" she said and then my fur lied flat again and then I spoke out again.

"But please tell me, what is this clan that you are talking about?" I asked as I lied down on the soft, white grass to hear what her answer was.

"You shall know soon, but I have something important to talk to you about" she said as she carefully walked up to me and then sat next to me.

"It's time that you live in the wild, it's no use staying in a place where your heart was once broken. You must find a new life beyond the fence you sit everyday on, it is your destiny" she whisper into my ears as I looked towards ground, feeling guilty.

"My clan is in danger of being destroyed forever, you must find them and help them" she said as she began to fade into mist.

"Wait, please tell me more!" I tried to say as she then spoke again. "All is foretold by StarClan, you must go to them" she said with her last words and all what was left was the pure white forest behind her.

* * *

My eyes snapped open, I was back in my housefolk's house. I could hear the tick toc of the clock that was on the wall as I got up from my bed.

The sun was not up yet, probably just after Moon-high. I drank the water from the bowl that my Housefolk had left me, not the best water, but it will do.

I then walked outside by using a "cat flap" to get outside. The garden has hevily coved in snow as I leaped onto the fence post and then looked towards the forest.

I was about to turn my back on my old home and then go forward into the woods to find the "clan" that the starge cat had talked about, but before I could I heard someone call my name.

"Buttercup, where are you going this late at night?" I turend around to see Frost right next to me, the cat I knew as one of my closest friends.

She was a giner she-cat, but had thase beafuiful dark blue eyes. I knew from the day I first met her, it was love at first sight.

"Frost, how many times have I told you not to scare me like that?" I asked her and then she just gigled and then answered me.

"I just wanted to know what you are up to this late at night" she repiled sofly and then feeling I could not hold it in any longer, I spoke out.

"Have you ever had any dreams about the forest?" I asked her as he looked at me and then spoke.

"No..., why do you ask?" he answered as she waited for me to tell what was on my mind.

"Well Frost, I just think it's time that I left my home, it's time that I start fresh. It's time that I should live in the wild" I said and she become shocked and spoke again.

"But won't you miss your warm bed or even some cream you get sometimes?" she asked and then I shook my head as I spoke again.

"I'm just tried of everyone doing everything for me, now's the time I can live the way I want. Frost, won't you be my mate and live this life with me?" I asked as I hold my paw towards her.

She hesitated for a while, leaving only silence and she looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"I will"


	3. Chapter two- Into the Forest

Morning soon came as I went though the cat flap for the last time, I then jumped onto the fence and leaped into the snow.

I walked over to Frost's house and then waited outside for her to come. After a while of waiting, Frost poked her head out from the cat flap to see me waiting for her.

"I just wanted to say my last goodbyes to them" she said as I rolled my eyes and then spoke.

"Frost, you do know that you can't really talk to them?" I scowled her as we began to walk away from her house.

"I know, but I might not be able to see them again since I chose to be your mate, besides I love you" she purred as we jumped onto the fence together.

Before we went over the fence, we stared at what looked like the the snow was glowing on the trees.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her as she just nodded her head and we both leaped into a snow bank below.

After shaking off the snow on our furs, we continued to make our way to the forest. My paws felt cold wherever I placed my paws.

After trying our best to get though the deep snow, we finally made it to the electrical fence.

Since the fence has been dead for two moons, I don't really have to worry about getting elected by it.

We enter the forest by entering the hole in the fence, it's very easy to get though because many housefolk have been using it for years.

I shook my head slightly, I should not be thinking about housefolk anymore, I'm free to live my own way now.

In the forest of which we traveled in, the snow was not as deep. Probably because the trees holded up most of the snow, I thought.

After walking many miles already, I spoke out to Frost. "Why don't we rest for a bit on this log?" I asked her as we both stopped walking and then sat on the log.

As we sat together, I could hear the low call of a bird and the wind whiling over our heads.

After a few moments, I sat up and we both started to walk once more. "What do you think our housefolk are thinking about?" asked Frost as we continued walking.

"I don't really miss them much, but I'm glad that I'll be spending the rest of my life with you" I purred softly as we both smiled at each other and we trawled our tails together and continued deeper into the woods.

Night soon came and we manged to find a small cave to spend the night. Already in the cave we found leaves that we decided to use as a nest.

It wasn't the best nest, but it would do until we found the clan that the steerage cat had told me in a dream.

"Goodnight, Frost" I mewed softly as also said "Goodnight" as I falled asleep in the nest that we were sleeping in together.

* * *

I woke up again in the steerage, white forest I had been it before. This time the same cat came, but with someone else.

"Who is this cat that you bring before me?" I asked her as she flicked tail from side to side and then answered.

"This is Shadestar, he was formally my clan's leader" answered Stormheart as the gray tom walked over to him and spoke.

"You have a greater destiny then any other cat before you, you have been chosen to help save my clan" said Shadestar.

"But I've never even heard of the clans before, how can I be chosen to help your clan?" I asked as Shadestar walked closer and then spoke again.

"It's foretold that you will save my clan, you must help them" Shadestar said as he and Stormheart began to fade away.

"Wait, I don't know were your clan is!" I tried yelling and the last thing I heard from Shadestar was "They shall find you".

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that took there time to read my latest chapter of my crossover fan fiction, I shall be puting up a poll for what Buttercup and Frost's warrior names. There might be more then one chose. I'm also sorry if this chapter was too short (I was in a rush to go somewhere while finishing this chapter up qickly).**


End file.
